1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a differential pressure detecting system, and especially to one which is used on a mechanical arm for recognizing getting clamping or not of an object or workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mechanical arm now used in an area which is subjected to explosion, pollution of dirt or damp normally has a high ratio of failure, it is always stranded in view of its limitation in operation as well as in application.